How Deep is your love
by TwilightVamp1
Summary: Sara is shot and paralized after being shot at a crime scene. Grissom blames brass. Can sara and grissom cope with this ordeal and will sara walk again?


TITLE: How strong is your love  
AUTHOR: Shalimar

SUMMARY: Sara is shot and paralyzed can grissom and her love survive this ordeal?  
RATING: Pg-13 for now  
GENRE: Angst/Romance  
PAIRING: G/S

A/N: since people thought i was going all over im gonna put these >>> with the flash back scenes.

Grissom Sara stood in front of the justice of the peace in a simple ceremony. Their witnesses watched the new couple walk out in a loving embrace into their new lives……….

5 days later……………..

Grissom sat in the hospital waiting room being forced to sit there patiently for a word to come from the double doors just a few feet from the door. He didn't know how long he could sit there without going crazy with worry. He looked at his hands and wanted to cry…him grissom cry something he never really done but today was different. He had blood on his hands blood he wished was his but it wasn't. He closed his eyes taking a shaky breath as he heard someone come into the room. It made him look up to meet the eyes of his dearest friend Catherine who didn't say a word as she walked in. She sat down next to him without a word even though if she tried to say something right now he could probably not hear her anyway since all he could hear was his own heart beat rapidly in his chest. Catherine put a hand on his shoulder and sat there with him for a long time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Flashback 

Grissom, Nick and Sara headed over to a 419

Parking the car grissom looked over at nick "Hey nick, you walk the perimeter

while Sara and I check the house out"

Sara looked at grissom and smiled " I'll meet you inside you can deal with brass" she winked and grabbed her field pack.

Grissom watched her having no idea that something big was about to happen, he walked to brass and talked about the victim. He retrieved his field pack and made his way into the house not long after and started looking around.

"Sara, have you found anything?" he asked as he went though the kitchen. Grissom stopped when he didn't hear Sara. " Sara?" He called as he walked down the hall towards the bedrooms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>End Flash 

After what seemed like hours grissom looked at Catherine " I should have stopped her" he said softly.

She looked at him right into the eye " you did nothing wrong gil, you had no idea anyone was n there" she made sure he was listening to her every word " They swept that house and found no one and it was supposed to be a secure site"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Flashback 

Grissom walked into the bedroom seeing nothing but the victim on the bed. "Sara, honey?" he called out and noticed a light in the closet and started walking towards it and stopped almost tripping on something. It was like he knew before he looked down…that there lay his beloved Sara on the ground on her stomach "Sara…" he said as he knelt down. He called for help and checked her pulse and then noticed her back and lifted her shirt and wanted to get sick. He grabbed the nearest thing and applied pressure to the wound. " it will be ok Sara it has to be don't you dare leave me" he said softly. Panic hit his body as he thought about life without her.

He held pressure on her wound until the paramedics made him leave her side.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>End Flashback 

Catherine took a breath and let it out slowly " gil, why don't you go home and clean up I can stay.." she started but grissom shot her a look. " gil you need to clean up" she pleaded.

Grissom looked at her and sighed " look Catherine I am not leaving while my wife is here and I haven't heard a thing in hours" He tried to sound calm but he wasn't fooling Catherine.

Catherine nodded and got up " ill have nick or warrick go get you some clean clothes" she got up to go make the call leaving him alone once again.

He looked at his watch and sighed it had been 8 hours and no one had come to talk to him about his wife yet.

He looked up at the figure at the door and suddenly he shot up off the chair " why the hell are you here?" he spat.

" I came to check on you and Sara"

" its your fault she's in here in the first place" he said in anger. " you told me that house was secure and I let her go in and now…." he forced himself to stay calm enough so he didn't hit him in anger.

Brass stood there " Grissom we had that whole house searched from top to bottom there was no indication anyone was there it was a simple error"

Grissom walked closer to him " a error that may cost me my wife's life, so excuse me when I don't believe that" he shook his head " you're the blame for this, you're the reason my wife is hanging on for her life!" Grissom walked away some " Just get the Hell out of here"

Brass wanted to say something but he just walked out.


End file.
